Cours de soutient
by la petite lili
Summary: Blaine a une mauvaise moyenne en français il décide donc de prendre des cours de soutient , son "prof" lui plaît beaucoup. Osera-t-il aller plus loin avec son prof de soutient ?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction qui j'espère vous plaîra !

Dans ce récit Blaine et Kurt sont dans le même lycée mais ne se connaissent pas (pas encore ^^).

_** Bonne lecture à tous ! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1 :<strong>

Les élèves de Mckinley arrivaient à la fin du second semestre et malheureusement pour Blaine sa moyenne de français n'avait toujours pas augmenté c'est pour cela qu'il avait été au panneau des petites annonces du lycée. Sur ce panneau beaucoup de cour de soutien était proposé mais pour le français Blaine avait le choix entre un prof de français qu'il avait déjà eu par le passé et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le revoir donc il décida de prendre l'autre annonce où étaient seulement inscrits nom, une adresse et un numéro de téléphone. Blaine à la fin des cours rentra chez lui et appela se fameux « professeur » :

« Allo ? La voix qui répondit paraissait jeune à peu près dans les âges de Blaine

- Salut, je m'appelle Blaine et j'ai vu au lycée que tu donnais des cours de soutient en français et j'en aurais bien besoins, en le tutoyant Blaine serait vite fixé sur son l'âge

- Oui, et tu serais libre quand ? lui demanda l'inconnu

- Euh … le jeudi à partir de 16h00.

- Tu pourras venir vers 17h plutôt car je fini les cours à 16h45 ?

- Ok pas de souci à jeudi alors.

- Oui à jeudi. »

Blaine raccrocha, il resta immobile quelques instants la voix de Kurt (c'était le nom qui était écrit sur l'annonce) l'avait littéralement envouté. Il sortit de son petit monde et alla se préparer à manger, il vivait seul dans un petit studio à 15 minutes à pied du lycée, ses parents voulaient qu'il apprenne ce qu'était l'autonomie et il lui avait donc loué ce petit studio. Il mangea et alla se coucher il avait eu une longue journée et il était crevé il ne se fit pas prier pour tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

Kurt lui était content il adorait donné des cours de français, cette dernière était la langue qu'il préférait, il descendit au salon et y trouva son père et Carole :

« Papa jeudi soir je donne un cours de soutient, expliqua Kurt tout joyeux

- Très bien et à qui ? Tu veux qu'on te laisse la maison ou vous resterai dans ta chambre ? demanda Burt

- Il s'appelle Blaine et non ne t'inquiète pas on restera dans ma chambre pour être au calme, dit Kurt avant de redescendre dans sa chambre

- Bonne nui mon chéri, lança Carole avant de ne plus apercevoir Kurt, elle rigola et se replongea dans son film. »

Kurt s'endormit sans trop de difficultés.

Le mercredi passa lentement aussi bien pour Blaine que pour Kurt. Et enfin le jeudi arriva Blaine alla en cours et repassa chez lui avant d'aller chez Kurt. Kurt de son côté arriva à 17h chez lui, voyant que Blaine n'était pas encore arrivé il en profita pour ranger le peu de chose qui traînait dans sa chambre puis quelqu'un sonna à la porte Carole alla ouvrir et Kurt écouta la conversation :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Blaine, je viens voir Kurt il doit me donner des cours de soutient, expliqua-t-il

- Ah oui, Kurt nous en a parler, je m'appelle Carole, entre, répondit-elle

- Kurt monte Blaine est là, cria-t-elle en refermant la porte, il ne va pas tarder, et Carole repartis dans la cuisine. »

Blaine était intrigué pourquoi Carole avait dit à Kurt de monter et non pas de descendre, il n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps sur la question car il vit un garçon arriver, il était un peu plu grand que lui, mince, il avait un visage fin et des yeux bleu comme Blaine n'en avait jamais vu, il était habillé d'un jean noir (très) moulant et d'un t-shirt blanc avec un col en V. Une voix douce le fit sortir de sa torpeur :

« Salut, moi c'est Kurt, dit le magnifique garçon en lui tendant la main

- Blaine, content de te rencontrer, répondit-il en serrant cette si douce main

- Tu me suis on va dans ma chambre on serra plus au calme, dit-il en souriant. »

Blaine hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Kurt tourna le dos à Blaine et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre qui était en faite le sous-sol entièrement réaménagé. Les pensées de Kurt fusaient dans tout les sens : _Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, Est-il gay ? , Ses yeux son si beaux…_

Kurt fit signe à Blaine de descendre l'escalier et referma la porte derrière eux. Il descendit à son tour et vit Blaine entrain d'inspecter la pièce, il lui tapota l'épaule et Blaine se retourna, leurs visages était à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant quelques secondes puis Kurt détourna le regard :

« Euh … viens on va … s'installer à mon bureau, bégaya-t-il

- Ok, sourit Blaine voyant qu'il faisait autant d'effet que Kurt lui en faisait. »

A peine installer au bureau quelqu'un descendit les escaliers en trombe :

« Kurt ! hurla Finn en le cherchant partout dans la pièce

- Oui ?

Finn remarqua que son demi-frère n'était pas seul mais continua :

- Euh désolé de te déranger, salut,lança-t-il à Blaine et ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire, tu n'a pas vu mon manteau je le chercher depuis dix minutes et impossible de mettre la main dessus et si j'arrive en retard Rachel va me tuer …

Kurt se leva et posa ses mains sur ses épaules :

- D'abord tu va te calmer ensuite, ton manteau est sur une chaise dans le salon derrière le fauteuil et enfin sors de ma chambre avant que je ne t'étripe, dit-il avec sarcasme

- Merci encore désolé de t'avoir déranger, et il reparti en courant

Kurt se tourna vers Blaine qui avait regardé la scène et qui maintenant se retenait d'exploser de rire :

- Désolé mon demi-frère est une vraie tête en l'air, rigola-t-il

- C'est pas grave, et il rigola à son tour. » Après ça le cours se passa normalement ils

discutèrent entre deux exercices et ils apprirent les hobbies de chacun pour Kurt c'était la mode et pour Blaine c'était le football mais ils avaient au moins un point en commun leur passion pour le chant, au bout de deux heures Blaine s'en alla :

« Merci pour le cours, à la semaine prochaine Kurt, lui dit-il en souriant

- De rien, à bientôt, dit Kurt. »

Ce dernier ferma la porte et couru dans sa chambre il se jeta sur son lit, son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure, il trouvait Blaine extrêmement séduisant que se soit physiquement ou mentalement, Kurt était sur un petit nuage mais il se posa une question qui lui tortura les méninges toute la soirée : _Est-il possible de tomber si vite amoureux ? _Au bout d'un moment il laissa tomber, il alla dîner avec sa famille et ensuite fit son rituel d'hydratation avant d'aller se coucher. Ce soir là Kurt et Blaine s'endormirent dans un profond sommeil en pensant l'un à l'autre .

* * *

><p>Voilà laissez-moi votre avis par reviews. La suite ne devrait pas tarder je pense …<p>

_**La petite lili .**_


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapitre : premier baiser, déclaration d'amour, Burt qui est curieux (^^).

Pour les reviews de : Claire and Cie, Leaandthepen et Dalrhenia. Merci vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir et je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise.

**_Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2 :<strong>

Au fil du temps ils apprirent à mieux se connaître. Blaine aimait vraiment Kurt mais il ne savait pas si ce dernier ressentait la même chose c'est pour cela qu'au dixième cours de soutient il décida de poser des questions un peu plus intimes à Kurt car même s'ils étaient devenus très proche Blaine avait encore des doutes sur l'orientation de Kurt. Comme à son habitude il arriva à 17h chez son « prof », il frappa et entra, toute la famille Hummel-Hudson le connaissait bien et savait qu'il était un des amis proche de Kurt, il salua tout le monde et il ouvrit la porte qui menait à la chambre au sous-sol, il descendait les escaliers et quand il arriva en bas Kurt était torse nu et s'apprêtait à mettre un t-shirt, les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent et Kurt rougi à une vitesse fulgurant et il prit son t-shirt et courra dans la salle de bain. Blaine resta planté là, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il commença à se diriger vers le centre de la pièce quand Kurt réapparut habillé cette fois mais encore rouge :

« Salut, euh … désolé, je voulais pas … te déranger … mais je me suis dit que vu que le verrou était pas tiré … tu devais m'attendre … bégaya Blaine

- Non, c'est de ma faute j'aurais dû fermer à clé, j'ai oublié, Dit-il d'une toute petite voix, bon on s'y met, ajouta-t-il

- Oui, dit Blaine encore gêné de ce qui venait de se produire. »

Ils commencèrent les exercices mais Blaine avait la tête ailleurs il fallait qu'il sache si Kurt était gay et si il avait ne serait qu'une petite chance avec lui, une demi-heure passa et il se lança pendant que Kurt corrigeait un exercice :

« Kurt je peux te poser une question ? demanda innocemment Blaine

- Oui vas-y je t'écoute, répondit Kurt concentré dans sa correction

- A quand remonte ta dernière relation ?

Kurt releva la tête et regarda Blaine avec un regard ahuri puis il reprit un visage impassible:

- Euh … à 3 mois, ça a durée 5 mois mais sa c'est mal terminé, expliqua-t-il

- Elle s'appelait comment ? Et pourquoi avez-vous cassés si ça faisait 5 mois ? interrogea Blaine, il devait savoir !

- Hahaha ! Kurt le regarda et partit dans fou rire pas possible

- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

- Accorde-moi une seconde … il se calma, alors déjà _il _s'appelait Julien et … son visage devin plus triste … j'ai cassé car j'ai appris qu'il me trompait avec un autre mec, raconta-t-il

- Oh, désolé je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça et … attend tu viens juste de me dire que tu étais gay non ?

- Oui ?

Un sourire commença à se dessiner sur les lèvres de Blaine :

- Pourquoi ce sourire ? Questionna Kurt qui trouvait ce sourire vraiment craquant

- Pour rien, juste … moi aussi je suis gay, dit Blaine en baissant la voix. »

Kurt n'en revenait pas et Blaine dû s'en apercevoir car il rigola puis leurs regards se croisèrent et sans plus réfléchir ils se mirent debout et chacun se jeta sur les lèvres de l'autre et ils partirent dans un baiser passionné où tout le désir contenu depuis deux mois et demi se libéra. Blaine passa ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt et ce dernier entoura son cou de ses bras dans le but d'avoir le plus de contact possible, ils détachèrent leur lèvre tout deux haletant :

« Wow, souffla Kurt

- J'ai encore une question ?

- Quoi ? répondit Kurt faisant mine d'être agacé

- Ce baiser veut dire qu'on est ensemble ? Ou il faut que je le demande officiellement ? dit-il en lançant un regard provocateur

- Hum laisse moi réfléchir … je voudrais bien voir ce que donne la version officielle, répliqua Kurt en souriant

- Ok, Blaine plongea son regard dans l'océan qui le fixait, Kurt Hummel voudriez vous me faire le plaisir de sortir avec moi ? dit-il tout en embrassant la main de Kurt, ce dernier devint rouge mais répondit :

- J'adore cette version elle est très amusante, se moqua Kurt puis il prit un air sérieux, mais avant que je ne te donne ma réponse promet moi une chose, Blaine acquiesça, si tes sentiments changent dis-le moi mais ne part pas voir ailleurs, ça ma fait terriblement mal la dernière fois et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, dit-il tristement

- Regarde moi, dit Blaine tout en relevant le menton de Kurt il vit que ce dernier retenait ses larmes, tu sais je suis tombé amoureux de toi à la minute où je t'ai vu, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas comprit tout de suite pourquoi tu occupais mes pensées à longueur de journée et pourquoi j'avais ce sentiment de bien être quand j'était à tes côtés, il l'embrassa, donc croit-tu vraiment que j'ai attendu plus de deux mois de savoir si tu ressentait la même chose que moi pour aller voir ailleurs ?

Kurt avait retrouvé le sourire et il pleurait mais cette fois-ci de joie :

- Je t'aime, lui dit-il simplement

- Je t'aime aussi, ils s'embrassèrent, donc … je considère ça comme « un ont est ensemble » ? dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère ce qui marcha très bien

- Idiot, Kurt frappa légèrement le bras de Blaine, bien sur qu'on est ensemble, puis il retourna embrasser ses lèvres qu'il trouvait si douces. »

Puis ce dernier eu une idée, il entraîna Blaine dans le salon :

« Papa, est-ce que Blaine peut rester manger ? Bien sur c'est moi qui prépare le repas, demanda Kurt presque en sautillant

- Oui si ça te fait plaisir, sourit Burt

Les deux garçons allèrent dans la cuisine tandis que Burt s'interrogea et comprit d'où venait l'enthousiasme de son fils, il en informa Carole et elle lui dit qu'il ferait mieux d'attendre que Kurt le lui dise et il acquiesça.

Kurt prépara le repas pendant que Blaine le regardait amoureusement, ce n'était pas son premier petit ami mais c'était le premier qu'il aimait de cette façon, il sentait que c'était un amour vrai, simple, profond et surtout infini. Une fois le dîner préparé tout le monde se mit à table sauf Finn qui passait la soirée avec Puck :

« Alors Blaine tu aime le sport ? Questionna Burt. » Et là Blaine et Burt partirent dans une discussion sur le football que ni carole ni Kurt ne comprenait donc ils parlèrent de leur projet pour le week-end _soit_ _dit en passant je vais peut-être changer les miens_, pensa Kurt en rigolant intérieurement. Le repas se finit assez vite et Blaine dû s'en aller, il ramassait ses affaires sur le bureau de Kurt :

« Dit tu fais quoi ce week-end ?

- Rien et toi ?

- A vrai dire j'aimerais bien qu'on le passe ensemble mais il faudra informer tes parents se sera mieux pour tout le monde, expliqua-t-il

- Je pense aussi, dit Kurt en se rapprochant de Blaine pour l'embrasser. »

Ils allèrent à la porte d'entrée et vérifiant que personne n'était à proximité Blaine vola un baiser à Kurt qui devenait encore une fois tout rouge et Blaine partit en direction de sa voiture. Burt avait vu la scène et il sourit car il connaissait parfaitement son fils mais il ne put s'empêché d'attendre que Kurt le lui dise donc il passa à l'attaque :

« Kurt ?

- Euh, oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ?

- Tu n'a pas quelque chose à me dire ? Tenta Burt

- Euh … non, répondit Kurt s'en vraiment comprendre où son père voulait en venir

- A propos de Blaine …

Kurt s'empourpra de nouveau et sembla un instant paniqué.

- Hé, Burt posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, ça va je voulais juste savoir si j'avais vu juste c'est tout, dit-il avant de sourire

- Oui, bon d'accord je sors avec Blaine, avoua Kurt en se détendant. »

Kurt redescendit dans sa chambre et partit sous la douche puis se coucha, tout était aller très vite ce soir avec Blaine mais il y avait un lien qui les unissaient pas comme avec Julien, celui avec Blaine était plus fort, plus vrai, plus profond et sans limite, il représentait l'amour si longtemps caché qui se développait à grand pas mais cela n'effrayait pas Kurt car Blaine avait été son ami avant d'être son petit-ami donc ils avaient une base solide et il se sentait si bien avec lui qu'il ne se posait pas trop de question, la seule chose qu'il le préoccupait en ce moment c'était de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur week-end.

* * *

><p>Ce deuxième chapitre vous a plut, déplut? = reviews ;)<p>

Prochain chapitre : le fameux premier week-end de nos amoureux …

_**La petite lili.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou, voilà la suite je voulais vous informer que je ne pourrais pas poster les prochains chapitres avant Mars car tout d'abord ils ne sont pas écrits (^^) mais surtout je me fais opérée des dents de sagesse demain après-midi et ensuite je pars dimanche en vacances pour toute la deuxième semaine donc désolé de vous faire attendre mais je ne pourrais vraiment pas avant Mars.

Sur ce … _**Bonne lecture à tous ! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3 :<strong>

Kurt se réveil tout joyeux car c'est la dernière journée de cours et qu'après il retrouvera Blaine. Ce dernier envoi un message à son petit ami :

« _Bonjour_

_- Bonjour, bien dormi ?_

_- J'ai rêvé de toi donc je n'ai pu que bien dormir, répondit-il_

_- Tu es trop mignon mais un peu agaçant car même à distance tu arrive à me faire rougir, _

_- Je sais, je sais et pour le coup de te faire rougir je pense que je vais être un as dans ce domaine ), se moqua Blaine_

_- Rohhh, tu m'énerve ! Bon je dois finir de me préparer, je t'aime, _

_- D'accord bon à tout à l'heure, je t'aime aussi, fini Blaine._ »

Kurt termina de se préparer puis il se vérifia dans le miroir pour voir si aucunes mèches ne dépassait et partit en voiture pour le lycée. Il chercha une place sur le parking mais bien sur comme à son habitude ce dernier était rempli, il réussit à trouver une place bien quelle fut tout au bout du parking et quand il arriva à l'entrée du lycée il eu le plaisir de croiser Blaine mais ce dernier ne l'avait pas vu donc il couru un peu et cacha les yeux de son petit copain avec ses mains :

« C'est qui ?

-Attend laisse-moi réfléchir, répondit-il alors qu'il retirait doucement les mains de ses yeux puis il se retourna pour faire face à Kurt, viens, dit-il rapidement avant d'entraîner Kurt dans un coin où ils ne seraient pas déranger.

Blaine plaqua Kurt contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement, ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser, ils se détachèrent tout deux à bout de souffle :

« Bonjour, dit Blaine

- J'adore ta façon de me dire bonjour, répondit Kurt avant d'emmener son chéri dans un baiser plus tendre. »

La sonnerie retentit et ils durent à contre cœur aller en cours, Kurt lui vola un dernier baiser et partit. Blaine était sur un petit nuage mais il dû se réveiller et courir pour ne pas arriver en retard à son cours. Kurt était en cours de français mais n'écoutait pas un mot et ça ses deux meilleures amies Mercedes et Rachel le remarquèrent, elles décidèrent par un simple regard de découvrir ce qui ou qui mettait Kurt dans cet état. La pause en milieu de matinée arriva tous les trois sortirent de la classe :

« Alors Kurt ça va aujourd'hui ? demanda Mercedes

- Bien sur pourquoi ça n'irait pas, répondit-il

- Pour rein mais on voudrait bien savoir quoi ou qui te fait un effet pareil ? Car toi Kurt Hummel n'écoutant rien de ton cours préféré sa cache quelque chose, accusa Rachel avec un sourire malicieux

- Euh … non pas du tout, tenta Kurt

- Alors soit on te fait cracher le morceau et tu risque de passer une mauvaise journée ou soit tu nous dis ton secret ce qui est logique vu qu'on est tes deux meilleures amies, expliqua Mercedes

Kurt hésita après tout il n'était avec Blaine que depuis hier mais d'un autre côté les deux étaient ses meilleures amies et ils se disaient tout, oh et puis mince !

- D'abord vous jurez de le répéter à personne, les filles hochèrent la tête, d'accord je me lance, j'ai un petit ami et c'est Blaine Anderson le garçon à qui je donne des cours de soutien en français, termina Kurt

Mercedes et Rachel sourirent à cette nouvelle, elles se jetèrent sur Kurt pour l'enlacer et lui dire qu'elles étaient heureuses pour lui.

Après ça le reste de la matinée se déroula normalement ou presque car les deux filles n'arrêtaient pas de lui poser des questions sur Blaine et enfin l'heure du repas sonna, Kurt restait toujours seul pendant les deux heures de pauses, il mangeait son repas et écoutait de la musique ce qui le détendait, il était assis sur un des escalier qui n'était jamais fréquenté le midi et avait les yeux fermer pour apprécier pleinement sa musique, quand tout d'un coup il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui, il rouvrit les yeux et sourit :

« Comment est-ce que tu ma trouvé ?

- Depuis que je te connais j'ai commencé à t'observer et j'ai remarqué que tu venais ici chaque midi donc aujourd'hui je suis venu te rejoindre, un baiser, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas au moins ? demanda Blaine

- Tant qu'il n'y a que toi, répondit-il en rigolant, tes cours se sont bien passés ? »

Les deux garçons se racontèrent leur matinée tout en continuant leur repas et quand ils eurent fini ils leur restaient encore une heure de libre donc du temps pour discuter, s'embrasser, s'enlacer, …

« Euh je voulais te demander quelque chose, dit Blaine avec un air un peu anxieux

- Hum ? répondit Kurt qui avait de nouveau les yeux fermé et un écouteur qui jouait sa musique préféré

- Tu sais ce week-end … je t'ai dit que je voulais le passer avec toi…

- Oui moi aussi je veux le passer avec toi, dit Kurt en ouvrant les yeux et en fixant Blaine

- Bien, tu sais que j'ai un studio et je me demandais … si … tu voulais venir passer le week-end chez moi ? Blaine avait débité la dernière partie de sa phrase à une vitesse affolante

Kurt en était bouche bée mais il savait qu'il devait lui donner une réponse et tout bien réfléchis l'idée lui paraissait plutôt bonne :

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner une réponse tout de suite, tu… tentas Blaine mais Kurt l'embrassa ne lui laissant pas finir sa phrase

- J'adorerais, dit-il tout sourire, mais il faut que je demande la permission à mon père. »

Blaine était heureux à un point inimaginable à ce moment là il prit le visage de son petit ami en coupe et l'embrassa avec la plus infinie douceur puis le baiser se fit plus profond, les lèvres se caressèrent, les langues se cajolèrent. Ils rompirent le baiser car ils avaient tout deux le souffle court. Kurt envoya un message immédiatement à son père pour lui expliquer ses plans pour le week-end et obtenir sa permission et la réponse qu'il reçu le fit sautiller sur place, Blaine se demandant le pourquoi de la joie de son petit ami et prit le portable de ce dernier et lu : _« Tant que tu me promets de ne pas faire des pour les quelles tu n'es pas prêt et dit à Blaine que si il te fait du mal ou te force à quelque chose il aura à faire à moi compris ? Et sinon c'est ok pour moi, à ce soir. »_

Blaine changea plusieurs fois d'expression au cours de la lecture du message : joie puis peur, Kurt le remarqua et le prit dans ses bras :

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon père ne va pas te tuer, il est juste surprotecteur avec moi je suis son seul fils de sang c'est normal, Kurt se retire de l'étreinte et se remit à danser.

- Heureux ? demanda Blaine qui s'était détendu

- Tu n'imagine pas à quel point, puis Kurt embrassa Blaine et plaça ses bras autour de son cou et ce dernier lui enlaça la taille, Je t'aime Blaine.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Kurt. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Blaine dû repartir en cour il reprenait 15 minutes plutôt que Kurt, une fois qu'il fut partit Mercedes et Rachel qui avait rejoins l'escalier pour voir Kurt et qui avaient assisté au dernier baiser des garçons descendirent et s'assirent chacune d'un côté de Kurt :

« Alors ta pause s'est-elle bien passée ? Demandèrent les deux filles en même temps. »

Kurt les regarda à tour de rôle et tous les trois partirent dans un fou rire. Ce dernier passé Kurt fut submergé par l'excitation du week-end en vue et il était impatient d'être à la fin de la journée de cours. Blaine lui était déjà retourné en cours mais ne suivait absolument rien car il était dans le même état que Kurt.

* * *

><p>Voilà fin du troisième j'espère qu'il vous a plut et même s'il vous a déplut faite le moi savoir par reviews.<p>

_**La petite lili.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde me revoici avec beaucoup de retard et je m'en excuse mais le temps que je me remette et après la reprise des cours où les profs se sont fait un grand plaisir de se défouler sur les devoirs et contrôles, j'ai enfin pu écrire ma suite donc assez parlé de moi, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Damonia cassandra : <strong>C'est vrai que j'ai été rapide dans les deux précédents chapitres mais là je reviens à un rythme normal je pense.

**Dalrhenia : **Toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews, je sais ce n'est pas très sympa de vous avoir laissé sur cette fin j'espère que ce chapitre me fera pardonner (ps : merci pour l'opération :) )

**Behh : **Oui ils sont vierges dans cette histoire.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Bonne lecture à tous ! ;)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4 :<strong>

Les cours étaient enfin fini et Kurt était toujours dans le même état depuis sa pause du midi qu'il avait passé avec Blaine, il rentra chez lui et trouva son père dans la cuisine :

« Papa, je t'adore, fit-il avant de serrer son père dans ses bras

- Je sais, je sais, non plus sérieusement tu as lu la totalité de mon message ? Kurt hocha la tête, d'accord donc tu as compris s'il s'en prend à toi il aura des soucis, dit Burt avec un air sérieux

- Oui j'ai TRES bien compris mais d'une il ne le fera pas de mal et de deux il a lu le message et ne t'inquiète il a très bien compris lui aussi et il limite peur de toi maintenant, gloussa Kurt en sortant de la cuisine. »

Il descendit dans sa chambre et rangea ses affaires de cours et commença à préparer celle pour son week-end. Une fois terminé il dit au revoir à son père et à Carole qui était rentrée entre temps et se mit en route pour aller chez Blaine. Ce dernier était arrivé à son appartement et il rangea un peu, puis il prépara la chambre, il eu juste le temps de finir puis la sonnette retentit. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir :

« Entre, dit-il tout souriant

- Merci, il entre, je n'ai pas le droit à un petit bisou de bienvenu ? ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire ironique. »

En disant cela Kurt ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de Blaine. Ce dernier ferma la porte d'entrée et plaqua Kurt contre le mur et plaça une main de chaque côté de la tête de son petit ami puis l'embrassa, Kurt répondit au baiser et entoura le cou de Blaine de ses bras pour le rapprocher encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le baiser se fit plus profond et les langues entamèrent une danse sue sur le bout des doigts. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle :

« Bienvenu, tu m'as manqué, dit Blaine

- Wow, des baisers comme ça j'en veux bien tout les jours, répondit-il encore haletant

Blaine rigola, il libéra Kurt et lui fit visiter l'appartement :

- Et voilà ma chambre, dit-il timidement. »

Kurt entra dans la pièce, déposa son sac et s'assit sur le lit puis regarda Blaine droit dans les yeux. Blaine rougit, il avait imaginé tellement de choses qu'il en était honteux mais là voir Kurt dans sa chambre lui donna pleins de nouvelles idées qu'il s'empressa de repousser car son pantalon commença à se faire un peu plus étroit. Il était 19h30 :

« Ca te dit qu'on aille préparer le repas ? Voilà une activité qui ne mettrait pas Blaine dans un état embarrassant

- Oui si tu veux, Kurt se releva et ils allèrent dans la cuisine. »

Une fois dans la cuisine Blaine demanda à Kurt :

« Je fait une salade et des steaks ça te va ?

- Oui mais je t'aide à faire la salade, répondit Kurt en venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. »

Ils s'appliquèrent donc à préparer le riz et les légumes et à faire cuire la viande puis ils passèrent à table et discutèrent, ils avaient une telle facilité à se parler l'un à l'autre.

« Kurt tu peux aller prendre ta douche si tu veux ? lui proposa-t-il

- Tu ne veux pas y aller avant ?

- Non, non c'est bon j'irai après, dit-il en asseyant dans canapé pour regarder la télé

- Ok, et il partit chercher ses affaires dans sa valise et alla à la salle de bain. »

Blaine regarda la télé en attendant que Kurt ait fini, quand ce dernier revint au salon seulement vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un boxer Blaine écarquilla les yeux et ouvra la bouche et il resta comme ça un petit moment ce qui fit rougir Kurt :

« Désolé si tu veux je peux aller me changer je ne veux surtout pas te mettre mal à l'aise c'est juste que … tenta Kurt mais il fut coupé par les lèvres de Blaine

- C'est moi qui est désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça mais tu es tellement beau, susurra-t-il a son oreille

- Bref, fit Kurt qui était encore plus rouge, si tu allais te laver moi je t'attends dans la chambre, et il partit presque en courant ce qui fit rire Blaine. »

Blaine partit à la douche et se relaxa sous l'eau chaude mais du côté de son bas ventre s'était plutôt le contraire, il commença donc par de lent va et vient sur son sexe et accéléra jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'orgasme. Après ce petit plaisir solitaire, il réfléchi à ce qu'il vivait avec son chéri et se dit qu'il voudrait bien aller plus loin avec lui mais il n'ose pas de peur de le brusquer alors que la dernière chose qu'il veut c'est de compromettre leur relation, il se promet de lui en parler plus tard mais pour le moment il veut aller dormir et pour la première fois avec son amoureux, c'est avec un sourire béat qu'il se dirige vers sa chambre.

De son côté Kurt qui était arriver à la chambre se rendit compte qu'il avait oublier sa trousse où se trouvait ses crèmes pour le visage dans la salle de bain, la porte n'était pas fermée à clé donc il se dit que Blaine n'était pas encore sous la douche, il entra et se pétrifia de suite, Blaine était en fait sous la douche en train de se masturber, le choc passé Kurt sorti aussi rapidement qu'il était entré, il rejoignit la chambre et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, des questions fusaient à tout rompre dans sa tête car il s'était retrouver à l'étroit dans son caleçon après avoir vu Blaine sous la douche et ça sa l'étonnait car lui qui s'était habitué a prendre son temps dans ses relations là il éprouvait un amour tellement fort envers son petit ami et cette réaction qui se manifestait dans son bas ventre lui laissait penser non lui prouvait qu'il était prêt à aller plus loin avec Blaine mais il ne voulait pas corrompre leur amour qui se renforçait à vitesse grand V mais il était déterminé à en parler avec Blaine. Pour le moment il avait bien besoin de dormir car le bon quart d'heure qu'il venait de passer à se torturer les méninges et à se poser des questions qui ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit jusqu'à maintenant l'avait épuisé. Il fut couper dans sa tirade intérieur quand son chéri entra dans la chambre dans la même tenue que lui et il ne put que répondre au sourire que Blaine arborait :

« Prêt pour aller dormir ? lança Blaine

Kurt perdit immédiatement son sourire et sa tirade recommença: devait-il lui dire qu'il l'avait vu sous la douche dans son moment intime ? Devait-il aborder tout suite son souhait d'aller plus loin tout les deux et lui avouer qu'il avait un peu peur quand même ? C'est vrai que lors de sa dernière relation il avait était prêt à aller plus loin mais quand il avait découvert que son petit ami le trompait car justement il mettait trop de temps à se décider sur le sujet mais là il avait peur d'aller trop vite avec Blaine. Il avait tellement souffert la dernière fois qu'il ne savait plus comment régir… Tant de questions et si peu de réponses et tant de pensées si contradictoires.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda Blaine en s'asseyant à côté de lui. »

Il le regarda dans les yeux et Blaine vit son désarroi, sa confusion et peut-être même une certaine peur ou tristesse, il le prit dans ses bras et se recula un peu :

« Tu sais que tu peut me parler ?

- Oui mais juste … pas ce soir s'il te plaît, embrasse-moi, finit-il d'une toute petite voix. »

Blaine essaya de faire passer toute la tendresse qu'il avait dans ce baiser. Il s'allongea et invita Kurt à faire de même, ce dernier se colla contre son flan gauche et posa sa tête contre son torse et Blaine l'enlaça pour le rassurer et pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui :

« Je t'aime Kurt.

- Je t'aime aussi Blaine, c'était la seule chose dont Kurt était absolument certain. »

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser et ils s'endormirent. Malgré que Kurt ait tout ces doutes et que Blaine s'inquiétait pour lui, ils étaient tout deux heureux d'être ensembles. Et une certitude les habitait tout les deux : ce week-end allait être riche en émotions mais ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre.

* * *

><p>Voilà ce chapitre ce termine là, la suite du week-end dans pas longtemps. Laissez-moi des reviews pour me donner votre avis merci.<p>

Et encore désolé pour le retard.

_**La petite lili.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde, je sais que j'avais dit au dernier chapitre que posterais la suite dans pas longtemps mais ma ligne internet n'a pas marcher pendant trois semaines donc bon pas facile pour mettre mon chapitre en ligne. Donc voici la partie 1 du chapitre 5 j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

><p>Merci à<strong> Pavaroglee , Damonia cassandra, , WakeUpMe, Dalrhenia et LikesBoys-Kurt <strong>pour vos reviews ça me touche beaucoup et je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps alors …

…**_Bonne lecture à tous ! _**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5 (partie 1) :<strong>

Kurt se réveilla assez tôt comme à son habitude et il vit que son petit ami dormait encore, il le regarda quelques instants _qu'est-ce qu'il est beau_, pensa-t-il, il décida de sortir de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller Blaine. Il alla dans la cuisine et se fit un café, la nuit lui avait porté conseille, il allait discuter avec Blaine de toute les interrogations qui le torturait depuis la veille. Après avoir finit son café il prépara le petit déjeuné de son amoureux pour lui apporter au lit, une fois le plateau prêt il alla à la chambre et vit que Blaine commençait à se réveiller tout doucement, il déposa le plateau sur le bureau et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit :

« Bonjour ma 'tite marmotte, dit Kurt en rigolant

- Arrête de te moquer de moi et embrasse-moi pour que je me réveille avec souvenir agréable de notre première nuit ensemble, fit Blaine encore semi-endormit. »

Kurt rigola puis se pencha et embrassa Blaine avec tendresse alors que celui-ci l'attrapa par la taille et le fit s'allongé à côté de lui sans briser le baiser.

« Pourquoi tu ma remit dans le lit, je suis parfaitement réveillé _moi_, se moqua-t-il

- Parce que je voulais un câlin de mon ange, répondit-il en faisant sa mine de chien battu

- Oh tu es trop chou toi, dit-il en lui souriant amoureusement.

Ils rigolèrent puis Blaine redevint sérieux :

- Tu ne veux toujours pas parler de ce qui te tracassait hier soir ? demanda-t-il prudemment

- Si justement mais je ne sais pas comment t'en parler … il chercha ses mots

- Tu me fais peur là, tu veux rompre c'est ça ? Je le savais c'était trop beau pour être vrai et comme d'habitude j'ai tout foiré et … il ne put terminer car il avait la main de Kurt sur sa bouche

- Alors déjà tu vas respirer normalement, Blaine prit une bouffée d'air, ensuit je ne veux pas rompre loin de là et enfin tu fais tout comme il faut donc ne me redit plus jamais une chose pareil, ok ? Kurt avait dit ça calmement mais fermement

- Ok, je me tais jusqu'à que tu ais fini et promis je ne dirai plus ça,

- Bien … Kurt réfléchi à comment lui expliquer et se lança, … d'abord je dois t'avouer un truc, hier soir quand je suis parti dans ta chambre pour attendre que tu revienne de la douche je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié mes affaires dans la salle de bain donc j'y suis retourné et vu que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé je suis rentré pensant que tu était encore dans le salon sauf que tu y était bien et tu … Kurt rougissait au fur et à mesure de sa confession et Blaine se raidi et mit une main sur ses yeux

- Et tu ma vu c'est ça ? Ca m'apprendra à ne pas verrouiller les portes, marmonna-t-il puis il enleva sa main de ses yeux et regarda Kurt, je suis désolé que tu ais vu ça et je fermerai les portes maintenant comme ça aucun risque et ne culpabilise pas c'est de ma faute si … il fut couper par Kurt qui l'embrassa

- Je n'ais pas été choqué mais je me suis senti coupable car je suis entré dans ton intimité j'aurais dû frapper avant d'entrer, désolé, ils s'assirent tous les deux et se firent face, je me sens mieux de te l'avoir dit mais je voudrais aborder un autre point avec toi… il se stoppa quelques instants il voulait trouver les bon mots.

Blaine prit ses mains dans les siennes :

- Vas-y je t'écoute, il lui sourit pour l'encourager

- Alors voilà, tu sais que ma dernière relation c'est mal terminer et juste avant que je ne découvre sa tromperie j'avais été prêt à aller plus loin avec lui je me disait que ça faisait trois mois que j'était avec lui et qu'il tenait à moi, j'avais mis un certain temps à me décider car au fond de moi je savais comment cette relation allait finir mais avec toi c'est différent, pour en revenir à hier soir, après que je t'ais vu sous la douche j'ai été troublé car en revenant dans la chambre j'était comme qui dirait dans un état embarrassant et je me suis mis à me poser des questions qui ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit et vu que je n'avais pas de réponse ça me torturait et le pire c'est que je ne sait pas ce que tu ressent… il baissa la tête et avait un air triste sur son visage

- Donc est-ce que au travers de ces paroles tu cherches à me dire que tu es prêt à aller plus loin avec moi mais que as peur que je ne ressente pas la même chose et que je te désire pas ? demanda doucement Blaine pour ne pas briser le calme qui les entouraient

- … Kurt garda la tête baissé

- Je te demande ça parce que d'abord je veux être sûr d'avoir bien comprit ce que tu ma dit et parce que hier soir je pensais à la même chose, et pour mes sentiments envers toi c'est simple : Je t'aime et je suis attiré par ton corps, ta voix, tes passions, par _toi_ tout simplement et je ne veux surtout pas que tu doute de ça, il sourit quand il vit que Kurt c'était redresser totalement au cours de son monologue

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il timidement

- Oui, il l'embrassa, tu vois pas besoins de paniquer nous avons pensé à la même chose hier soir et tu ne dois pas être embarrassé si tu veux parler de ces choses avec moi tu peux tout me dire, il affichait un sourire sincère qui rassura Kurt

- Je t'aime Blaine

- Je t'aime aussi Kurt, il s'embrassèrent de nouveau, tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en revenant à un sujet plus tranquille

- Humm je ne sais pas trop … s'interrogea Kurt

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être aller à la piscine ? Il interrogea son copain du regard

- Oui c'est une bonne idée mais d'abord tu prends ton petit déj' et moi je vais me préparer

- Ok ça marche. »

Blaine prit le plateau et commença à mangé, Kurt partit à la salle de bain quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas prit de maillot de bain, il revint à la chambre et regarda Blaine qui était allongé les mains sous la tête. Ce dernier repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Kurt il était tellement content du fait qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et qu'ils se sentaient tout les deux prêts à aller plus loin mais _ne pas se précipiter, _pensa-t-il, il n'entendit pas son petit copain entrer dans la chambre :

« Blaine, il va falloir qu'on repasse chez moi car je n'ai pas de maillot de bain, annonça-t-il

- Tu en a vraiment besoin ? demanda Blaine d'une façon que Kurt trouvait sexy.

Kurt sentit ses joues chauffées :

- Désolé, c'était inapproprié, je euh …. Blaine était embarrassé et il détourna le regard

- Ce n'est rien, Il avait toujours les joues en feu, ça ne te dérange pas de repasser chez moi alors ?

- Non pas de problème, je m'habille et on y va, il se leva et embrassa Kurt avant de partir s'habiller. »

Un coup Blaine partit, Kurt s'effondra sur le lit, encore tout rouge de la remarque de son chéri, d'ailleurs ça l'avait bien fait rire quand Blaine croyait qu'il était gêné par sa remarque alors qu'en fait il était rouge des pensées qu'il avait eu suite à la remarque, _si Blaine savait à ce que j'ai pensé …_, pensa-t-il en rigolant. Blaine revint habillé et ils partirent chez les Hummels, arriver devant la maison Kurt prit la main de Blaine et :

« Tu viens avec moi ?

- … Blaine sentit son cœur s'accélérer car les Hummels le connaissait en tant que « Blaine qui prends des cours de soutient » mais pas « Blaine le petit ami de Kurt » et il redoutait la réaction du père de ce dernier.

Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées :

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon père ne va pas te tuer et en plus il est au courant pour nous donc tu peux venir sans avoir peur, tant que je suis heureux et que tu ne me fais pas de mal …

- Comme si je pourrais faire ça un jour ! Et attend une seconde ton père est au courant ? Le coupa Blaine qui se détendit immédiatement

- Oui donc tu viens avec moi je n'en ai pas pour longtemps à me changer et après on va à la piscine, et il sortit de la voiture. »

Blaine en fit autant et dés qu'il fut à ses côtés il lui prit la main, Kurt sourit à se geste qui était devenu si naturel, ils entrèrent dans la maison :

« Y a quelqu'un ? cria-t-il puis il referma la porte et ils se débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux. Leurs mains se rejoignirent de nouveaux, ils s'embrassèrent doucement mais ils n'entendirent pas Burt et Carole arriver dans l'entrée :

- Ca va les jeunes ? Demanda Burt ce qui fit sursauter les deux garçons et il rigola

- Euh … Bonjour Monsieur et madame Hummel, dit Blaine timidement

- Salut papa on est juste passés prendre mon maillot de bain on va aller à la piscine après et euh … désolé pour ce que vous venez de voir, fini Kurt en chuchotant il appréhendait un peu la réaction de son père

- Alors deux choses, d'abord Blaine c'est Burt et Carole, l'interpelé hocha la tête en souriant, et ensuite Kurt pourquoi est tu désolé ? Il n'y a aucune raison je t'ai déjà dit que je t'acceptais entièrement et je ne vois pas pourquoi Finn aurai le droit d'embrasser sa copine devant nous et pas toi, tant que c'est contrôler, se moqua-t-il, comprit ?

Entre temps Kurt avait relevé la tête et regardait son père avec un grand sourire, il le serra dans ses bras :

- Tu sais que tu es le meilleur père du monde ? demanda Kurt

- Ne lui dit pas des choses comme ça il va être insupportable après, rigola Carole. »

Ils rigolèrent et discutèrent un petit peu :

- Blaine tu devrais venir diner un soir, proposa Carole

- Avec plaisir, répondit Blaine

- Bon je vais me changer je reviens, Kurt s'éclipsa. »

Pendant qu'il se changeait Carole partit s'occuper et Burt et Blaine parlèrent de football puis Burt posa la question qui le démangeait depuis un certain temps :

- Dis-moi tu tiens vraiment à mon fils ? Parce que la dernière fois qu'il est sortit avec un garçon il a beaucoup souffert et je ne veux pas que ça recommence, dit Burt comme si il s'en était fait la promesse

- Oui je tiens à lui et je l'aime, en ce qui concerne sa dernière relation on en a parlé ce matin et il rassuré maintenant qu'il sait que je ne le laisserai pas tomber, expliqua Blaine.

Kurt qui était revenu assez vite avait entendu leur conversation, il entra dans la pièce croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda son père avec un air ironique:

- Sérieusement ?

- Je voulais juste être sûr, se défendit Burt en levant les mains.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux mais Blaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi, une fois calmé :

- Bon on y va mon amour sinon on ne pourra jamais aller nager, se moqua Kurt, Blaine sourit car il adorait le surnom que Kurt venait de lui donner

- Bien sur. »

Ils dirent en revoir et partirent enfin à la piscine, il était 10h45 quand ils arrivèrent, ils payèrent les entrées et allèrent se changer dans des cabines différentes, Blaine sortit le premier : « Kurt je suis sortit et je suis au casier tu me rejoins quand tu as fini, cria-t-il ».

Il était entrain de ranger ses affaires dans le casier quand il vit Kurt et tel fut sa première pensée : _c'est la personne la plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais vu, si je n'en étais pas sûr avant maintenant c'est je suis follement amoureux de Kurt Hummel. _

« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Questionna Kurt anxieux de la réponse de son petit ami car peut-être que Blaine ne le trouvait pas à son goût physiquement ou bien ….

- Désolé, il détourna le regard, tu es vraiment très beau et vu que c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça, ça ma fait un micro choc, dit-il en rigolant.

Kurt mit ses affaires avec celle de son compagnon et s'approcha de lui puis l'embrassa rapidement :

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, dit-il en rougissant

- J'adore quand tu rougis, bon et si on allait nager sa nous fera le plus grand bien avec toute les émotions d'aujourd'hui. »

Kurt sourit et ils allèrent dans l'eau, ils firent quelques longueurs et ils terminèrent par une bataille que l'on pourrait appeler « qui serai le plus fort pour couler l'autre ». Puis ils allèrent prendre leurs douche Blaine en profita pour détailler le corps de Kurt, ce dernier ne sembla pas sans rendre compte. Une fois rhabillé ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de Blaine content de leur journée.

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu. Cette fois-ci promis je poste la deuxième partie bientôt j'ai presque fini de la rédiger (se sera s'en doute un rating M).<p>

**_La petite lili._**


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde ! Comme promis je vous mets le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction.

**Elowan :** merci je suis contente que ça te plaise et oui les pensées de Kurt sont plutôt marrantes mais tout de même un peu tordus.

**Behh :** Blaine et Kurt sont tout les deux vierges.

**Young Porcelain :** merci beaucoup.

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

**Chapitre 6 :**

Ils étaient à peine arrivés à l'appartement que Kurt alla prendre une seconde douche pour enlever le reste de chlore. Blaine quant à lui alla préparer le dîner, il avait mit sa chaîne hi-fi en marche avec le cd de Katy Perry, il était tellement concentré sur les paroles des chansons et sur le repas qu'il préparait qu'il n'entendit pas Kurt arriver et il sursauta quand ce dernier l'enlaça :

« Je t'ai fait peur ? Rigola-t-il

- Non pas du tout, mais si tu veux manger il va falloir que tu me lâche, Blaine rigola avec Kurt

- Oui chef, dit Kurt en imitant un militaire au garde à vous. »

Ils rigolèrent puis Blaine finit le repas et ils se mirent à table, Kurt pris un air embêté :

« J'espère que mon père ne t'a rien dis de déplacé ou quelque chose qui t'a effrayé ? demanda-t-il timidement

- A vrai dire je voulais t'en parler … Blaine voulait taquiner son amoureux

- Oh je suis désolé je ne croyais pas qu'il … Kurt partit dans un monologue et Blaine ne pouvait l'arrêter. Blaine ne trouva qu'un moyen de l'arrêter, il l'embrassa ce qui eu l'effet escompter, ils séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle :

- C'est bon je peux en placer une ? Kurt hocha la tête. Je te fais marcher, lui expliqua-t-il

- Haha c'était hilarant Blaine, répondit Kurt ironiquement puis il bailla

- Tu peux aller faire autre chose le temps que je fasse la vaisselle, proposa-t-il

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

- Non, je devrais m'en sortir pour laver des assiettes, dit-il en rigolant

- Ok je vais dans la chambre. »

Kurt se leva embrassa Blaine et partit vers la chambre une fois arrivé il prit le dernier numéro de vogue et commença à le lire. Blaine se dépêcha de faire la vaisselle et alla à la chambre et il y trouva un Kurt endormit, cette vue était adorable à ses yeux, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt ne voulant pas le réveiller, il commença à se relever mais il fut stopper par Kurt qui l'attrapa par le bras :

« Désolé mon cœur je ne voulais pas te réveiller, lui dit-il pendant qu'il caressait la joue de Kurt.

- Pas grave, répondit Kurt d'une voix ensommeillée.

Ils se regardèrent, ce regard était remplit d'amour, de désir, de passion et il leur indiquèrent à tout les deux que c'était le moment, qu'ils étaient tout les deux prêts à se donner à l'autre.

- Embrasse-moi, chuchota Kurt pour ne pas briser le calme qui les entouraient. »

Blaine replaça Kurt au milieu du lit tout en l'embrassant et il se mit au-dessus de lui hésitant à s'allonger sur son amoureux :

« Tu ne va pas me briser tu sais, répliqua Kurt en rigolant. »

Blaine se laissa aller et s'allongea sur Kurt et plaça ses jambes entre les siennes puis il passa ses mains en-dessous du t-shirt de Kurt et commença à le caresser doucement, il lui enleva et continua ses caresses, il s'attarda sur ces petits bouts de chairs qui arrachèrent quelques gémissements à Kurt. Blaine continua sa descente mais fut bloqué par le pantalon de son chéri qu'il s'empressa d'enlever il allait revenir s'installer au-dessus de Kurt mais ce dernier renversa la situation. Kurt déshabilla lui aussi son chéri, il déposa des baisers sur tout son torse et colla à nouveau leurs lèvres. Leurs caleçons étaient la dernière barrière entre eux. Ce fut Kurt qui enleva celui de Blaine en premier, en regardant le sexe de Blaine il pensa : _Oh my god, il est énorme, ça ne passera jamais_ ! La peur commençait à l'envahir ce qui n'échappa pas à Blaine qui le regarda inquiet :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il anxieux de la réponse qu'allait lui donner Kurt

- Euh … il arrêta de paniquer et il se détendit en se disant qu'il verrait le moment venu certes dans pas longtemps mais bon, juste si je n'arrive pas à m'asseoir dans les jours qui viennent tu expliquera à mon père pourquoi, expliqua-t-il en rigolant au fur et à mesure que l'expression de Blaine changeait .

A son tour Blaine paniqua si Burt venait à apprendre ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, il était un homme mort.

- Détends toi bébé je rigole, Kurt embrassa Blaine ce qui le détendit de suite. »

Kurt repris là où il s'était arrêter, il descendit vers cette colonne de chair qui était au meilleur de sa forme, arriver à son but il débuta par quelques mouvement de va et vient puis il embrassa la verge, Blaine gémissait doucement et tout d'un coup son cœur rata un battement car Kurt venait d'engloutir sa verge d'un seul coup, il essaya de se relever pour regarder Kurt mais il était dans état second puisque Kurt lui faisait perdre la tête car il le suçait, mordillait, léchait, ralentissait ou accélérait ses mouvement, il aimait faire languir Blaine. Ce dernier pas loin de la jouissance repris ses esprits et voulus rendre l'appareil à Kurt donc il l'allongea à sa place et reprit ses caresses sur le torse de Kurt s'attardant sur ses tétons, il continua sa descente mais lui aussi fut stoppé par l'élastique du caleçon, ce dernier ne fit pas long feu, Kurt poussa un soupir de soulagement quand son sexe fut libérer de cette prison de tissu qui le compressait. Blaine déposa un baiser sur le gland et fit descendre sa langue sur toute la longueur de la verge de son chéri et refit le même chemin en sens inverse en retraçant une veine, il recommença sa torture quelques fois, il lécha le gland et souffla dessus ce qui rendait Kurt fou, ce dernier ne savait d'ailleurs plus où il était, il recherchait juste le contact de la bouche de Blaine sur sa verge, impatient il donna un coup de bassin dans le vide, Blaine rigola intérieurement mais ne voulant pas le faire attendre trop longtemps il le pris en bouche, au bout de quelques minutes Kurt eu le souffle plus court et il réussit a dire :

« Stop … s'il te plaît … sinon … je … vais ... bégaya-t-il

Blaine se stoppa et remonta offrir un long baiser à Kurt.

- Blaine …

- Oui ? répondit-il entre deux baisers dans le cou de Kurt

- Je te veux en moi, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille de Blaine. »

L'interpellé releva la tête et regarda Kurt dans les yeux comme pour être sur qu'il n'y est aucune trace de peur ou d'incertitude. Au contraire tout ce qu'il vit dans son regard c'était du désir, les pupilles de Kurt était dilaté par le désir, après avoir vu ça Blaine déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt et partit dans sa salle de bain, il en revint avec du lubrifiant. Il le posa à côté d'eux et se réinstalla entre les jambes de Kurt leurs érections se touchèrent et leurs tirèrent un gémissement, ils s'embrassèrent. Soudain Kurt se posa une question, il devait se préparer tout seul ou Blaine allait le faire ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose vu que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait jamais fait, et comme si Blaine lisait en lui comme dans un livre :

« Je vais le faire à moins que tu ne veuille le faire toi même …

- Non, non, vas-y, répondit Kurt précipitamment. »

Kurt rougit d'avoir répondu aussi vite mais il préférait que ce soit Blaine qui le fasse car il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre, _au moins lui il sait à peu près comment faire_, pensa-t-il. Blaine quant à lui sourit de la réponse de Kurt et puis il voulait prendre soin de Kurt et lui faire ressentir le plus de plaisir possible. Blaine embrassa encore une fois les lèvres de son compagnon, il s'assit sur ses talons et pris le tube de lubrifiant, il s'en versa un peu sur les doigts et en mis un peu sur l'intimité de Kurt, il commença à introduire son doigt et il regarda Kurt qui essayait de rester détendu pour ne pas rendre les efforts de Blaine pour le préparer plus dur qu'il n'était déjà. Blaine commença quelques mouvement de va et viens avec son doigt ce qui à la grande surprise de Kurt ne fut pas désagréable, Blaine en profita pour rajouter un deuxième doigt et continua ses va et viens et voyant que Kurt poussait des gémissements il en profita pour rajouter encore un doigt, bon là le passage fut un peu plus difficile mais au bout de quelques minutes Kurt était dans un état de pur plaisir et à cette vision Blaine eu bien du mal à se retenir de lui faire l'amour de suite mais il se retint il voulait que leur première fois soit magique et surtout pas avec une affreuse douleur pour son partenaire. Il continua ses va et viens avec ses doigts mais il était tellement absorbé par l'expression de Kurt qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que ce dernier n'était pas loin encore une fois de la jouissance et il faillit ne pas entendre ce qu'essayait de lui dire Kurt :

« Blaine … arrête … il regarda Blaine dans les yeux, je te veux en moi ! dit-il sur le ton le plus autoritaire qu'il pouvait. »

Il avait bien remarqué que Blaine se concentrait pour lui donner du plaisir mais il ne voulait pas venir sans lui. Blaine retira ses doigts et remonta offrir baiser à Kurt, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Kurt prit le tube de lubrifiant et s'en versa dans la main puis appliqua le gel sur la verge de Blaine sous les yeux étonnés de celui-ci qui était surpris de l'assurance qu'avait Kurt en cet instant :

« Vas-y, dit Kurt en souriant, il avait murmuré ces mots qui accordait la permission que Blaine attendait

- Entoure-moi de tes jambes ce sera plus facile, lui dit Blaine. »

Kurt s'exécuta, Blaine plaça son sexe à l'entrée de Kurt et commença à entrer en lui tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Kurt perdit son sourire, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle douleur, cette douleur lui fit fermer les yeux et tourner la tête pour ne pas que Blaine le voit comme ça mais étant donné que le visage de Blaine était à quelques centimètres du sien il ne pouvait se cacher et son expression fit paniquer son chéri qui était maintenant entièrement en lui :

« Kurt ? demanda-t-il anxieux

- … il n'osait plus bouger de peur d'avoir encore plus mal

- Bébé sil te plaît répond-moi, continua-t-il de plus en plus inquiet, tu veux que je me retire ? Toujours aucune réponse, je sors, conclu-t-il et il voulu se retirer car il ne voulait pas que son amour souffre une seconde de plus mais Kurt le tenait trop fermement à la nuque

- NON ! dit-il, laisse-moi juste le temps de m'habituer, chuchota Kurt mais Blaine ne supportait de le voir souffrir

- Tu es sur parce que ce n'est pas grave si on arrête … il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, Kurt l'embrassait

- Oui, Kurt prit une profonde inspiration, bouges, lui dit-il. »

Blaine replongea son regard dans celui de Kurt et commença à faire de petits mouvements de va et viens, il embrassa Kurt puis le masturba pour lui faire oublier la douleur ce qui marcha puisque bien vite Kurt gémissait. Au bout d'un long moment de ce traitement leurs respirations étaient de plus en plus courtes, les mouvements étaient de plus en plus rapides et les deux amoureux criaient leurs plaisirs :

« Blaine je vais …

- Moi aussi Kurt … »

Kurt fut le premier à venir mais Blaine le sentant se resserrer autour de lui vint quelques secondes après. Il s'effondra sur Kurt, ils étaient tout deux épuisés, Blaine releva la tête, il avait son plus beau sourire :

« Je t'aime tellement Kurt, lui susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément

- Moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondit sincèrement Kurt puis en redevenant sérieux, mais là on a vraiment besoin d'une douche il est hors de question que je dorme comme ça, lui expliqua-t-il

- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour. »

Ils s'embrassèrent puis allèrent à la douche ensemble, ils ne s'y attardèrent pas tellement ils n'en pouvaient plus, de retour dans la chambre ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures et finirent par s'endormirent. Cette nuit là seule la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer tournait en boucle dans leurs tête car pour eux c'était le rêve le plus parfait qui soit.

Voilà la fin de cette fic' j'espère quelle vous aura plus. Je vous dis à très vite car j'ai eu pas mal d'idées d'OS et de fic' pendant les vacances et certain(e)s sont fini donc je compte bien vous les faire partager.

Et merci à ceux qui m'ont suivis du début jusqu'à la fin sur cette fic'.

_**La petite lili .**_


End file.
